Good and Evil
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: CH.4 UP! Everyones read the story of Draco turning good but what would happen if our dear Hermione turned evil...? May be a bit of fluff. I think this is going to be a GREAT story! READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Dark Side of the Light

Good And Evil

A/N: Hello all! I think that this is going to be one of my best Draco/Hermione stories! I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I need 8 review before I will post another chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ...

Chapter 1: The Dark Side of the Light 

~Hermione~ 

I woke up early in the morning and stretched in my bed. I flipped over onto my left side and peered across the room to my calendar. 

**September 1 – First day back to Hogwarts!** I read. So today was the day I would be going back to good old Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry … as the 'new me'. 

My looks had not changed that much. My hair was a bit straighter but still had some waves to it (this came from going to a _muggle _salon and getting it straightened and then permed). I had grown a few inches and now stood at 5'7". Other than that I had simply filled out and I now had curves. 

But that didn't matter because this year it was my personality that people would be shocked to come in contact with. 

I slowly got out of bed and trudged over to my bathroom that was adjoined to my room. I stripped myself of my jim –jams (that's what I call pajamas) and got into the shower. Now, most people turn the water on hot but I like my showers cold. 

Why? You may ask. The reason is because cold wakes people and forces them to face reality … also it makes your hair a bit shinier. 

So anyways, it felt great with the cold water running down my body and then I looked down and smiled at the brand that was burned into my right forearm.  
~Draco~ 

"Draco, as you know, today is your first day back to Hogwarts. I understand that you have made prefect yet

again this year and I expect the best from you. You will also find that there are more of … our kind," he paused

and gave me a look that clearly read 'people that are Death Eaters', "at Hogwarts this year. You will meet them in

just a short while and I anticipate you befriending them. Now, please go up to your room and decide what you

shall bring and have the house elves pack for you." My father commanded me. I nodded and muttered 'Yes, sir'

and made my way to my room.

I would be in my 6TH year at Hogwarts and I was 16. Life was pretty good. I was to be a Death Eater soon enough … and right now I was simply in training. 

I loved the thrill of fighting and dueling with people. It gave me this burst of energy and I felt as if I could do anything. People thought it wrong to follow the Dark Lord (people like Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood Granger) but they were so very wrong. 

See, when the Dark Lord gets power all of his 'friends' get power (and my father is right hand man to him) so my family gets power. 

I was still in my boxers and did not have a shirt on when I felt a little jolt in my right arm. 

I looked down and realized that it was my Dark Mark. It usually 'glows' if you have been thinking of the Dark Lord. 

~Hermione~ 

My parents dropped me off at Kings Cross where they began crying and told me all of the stupid things like 'Be careful', 'Take care of yourself', and 'Make sure to write!' before finally letting me go. Stupid muggles. 

No sooner had I gotten out of the car when 3 people came rushing over to me. 

"Hermione! Hermione! It's so good to see you!" Harry Potter, my so called best friend, called out to me. It looked as if it was time to plaster a fake smile on my face. 

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! How've you guys been? It's been utterly boring without you 3 this summer." I gave them all a hug and kept a cheerful smile on my face. 

"It was boring without you too." Ginny advised me and then scooted a little closer to Harry. Aw, how cute, the two finally got together … not. 

As soon as we were on the train and Harry and Ron were engrossed in a deep conversation about nothing other than … Quidditch, I turned to Hermione and made a motion with my head between her and Harry and raised my eyebrows. 

She nodded happily and grinned. I mirrored her the best I could without throwing up. So it was true, they were a couple. 

Oh happy day. It was only a matter of time before they met the _real _Hermione. 

~Draco~ 

I saw her get out of the car and heard her groan when she saw Potter and the Weasleys come rushing towards her. Something was very different about her this year. 

Her clothing had changed a bit and she looked pretty good but that wasn't what was different. 

She seemed darker … more evil … I liked it. 

"Oh Drakie .. its been too long." I heard a female voice screeching in my ear. Only one persons voice could possibly be that annoying … 

"Hello Pansy. It's great to see you. Shut up." I turned to her and sneered at her. She giggled and batted her eyelashes (which were heavily coated in mascara and looked very clumpy) at me. 

"Oh Drakie-Poo, you're so funny. I love the way you play hard to get with me. But you don't need to Draco … I love you!" She squealed and flung herself onto me. 

I slowly shoved her off glared in her direction and strode away. I heard her shrill calls behind me. 

"Mr. Malfoy you've been a bad boy. You're being quite … _nasty_ today. I'll see _you _on the train … _if _you know what I mean." 

It took all of my mental strength not to let myself puke. 

~Hermione~ 

I nearly choked on my candy when I heard Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson's conversation in Kings Cross. 

I nearly pissed myself to tell you the truth. I mean, it was obvious that he did _not _like her, and I almost felt bad for her … or did I feel bad for him? 

Either way I found it highly entertaining sitting there listening to the entire conversation. 

The compartment door slid open and … speak of the devil … 

There stood Draco Malfoy. 

"Surprise, surprise, Potter, the mudblood, and the Weasleys, all in one compartment." He sneered at us. 

"Surprise, surprise, the arrogant prat comes round to our compartment yet again. Tell me Malfoy, do you always go out of your way just to come and see us?" I snapped at him.  
All of the color (not that there was much there to begin with) drained from his face as he glared at me. 

"Mm, seems as though the little bookworm may have turned into a snake and got a bit of a tongue …" He snarled and I simply smiled. 

"Have a nice day Malfoy." I said as I shoved him out of the compartment and shut the door. 

~Draco~ 

Yes, she had definitely changed. I couldn't believe what she had _done. _I mean first there was that little insult and then she _shoved _me out of the compartment. 

What I didn't understand was the reason for the change. 

As the train came to a halt in front of the lake that crossed over to the school I gathered my things and slipped out of the compartment. 

I nearly fainted when I arrived to the area where we were to get onto the horseless carriages. 

Only they were no longer horseless to me. 

I was able to see the thestrals. They were not the prettiest things but they were kind of cool looking. 

You see, over the summer, my uncle Marcellus was killed by a Death Eater because he was suspected of being a spy for the Ministry. 

Thestrals, are horse type creatures, that people can only see if the person has seen death. Only a few people could see the thestrals last year in Care Of Magical Creatures. Harry Potter was one of them. 

The spoiled little brat. I couldn't stand him but I was unaware that someone else couldn't stand him either. 

~Hermione~ 

I had to get out of that compartment. 

"Um guys, I have to get going to the Prefects compartment." I muttered. Last year, Ron had been a prefect with me but he had done a very poor job and had not been given the position again. He didn't seem to care. 

"Of course! We'll talk to you later Mione!" Ron told her and then fell back into the conversation about Quidditch. 

I traipsed through the corridor in the train to the Prefects compartment. It didn't really matter if we went or not but I decided to anyways. 

And for the second time that day I came face to face with my _sworn _enemy, Draco Malfoy. 

"Long time no see, Granger." He muttered and I smiled. 

"Ah yes, I'm sure you've been looking _forward_ to our next … chat." I stated innocently. 

"Yeah, like I really look forward to a chat with a mudblood." He snarled at me. 

"Uh-uh-uh," I tutted at him, "There is to be no name calling or I will be forced to take points away." 

"Oh, I'm _so scared." He retorted. I simply glared at him and seated myself. McGonagall began speaking about Prefect business for this year. _


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

Very important note!!!!!!

For all of you that have not read Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, you may not want to read this story yet!! I don't know how much of a spoiler there will be from that book but be careful ... I will try and let you know if there is going to be a chapter with anything that may ruin your reading! Thank you for reading this!! Chapter 2 should be up really quick!


	3. Meet Mione!

A/N: I know this chapter is kind of short and I'm sorry. I also apologize for the wait but so much has been going on that I haven't even had time to think about this story! So here it is, Chapter 2! leave a note!

Disclaimer: I own nothing ... sadly.

Chapter 2: Meet Mione! 

~Draco~ 

"Now, this year we have decided to have a ball that has not been held in a _very _long time." Professor McGonagall told us. 

"What kind of ball will it be, Professor?" Ernie Macmillan asked. She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

"The ball this year will be a _costume ball_." She said this as though it had never been done before. "Meaning … no one can know who you are so you may very well meet and get to know someone you never thought you'd want to encounter before." I thought she had looked at me and to someone else in the compartment but thought nothing of it. 

"Professor, can we change anything we like about each other for this ball … for example our voice?" Granger questioned. 

"You may change voice, hair, eyes, and other small things like that. How_ever_," she drew out the 'ever' as if there was this monster big catch, "you may not completely change yourself. Meaning you must keep your identity secret, but not change it. Understand?" She looked pointedly at us. 

So in other words, we could just change some feature about us but we could not get a new 'body' per say. 

We all nodded in unison and she turned her nose up in the air. Old bat. 

~Hermione~ 

Costume ball. Dance. Someone you never thought you'd want to dance with before. Nice. 

As soon as she finished up the speech about the dance she informed us that the dance would be held on January 15. That meant 4 months of planning. This, although kind of over used (the whole _costume _thing I mean), sounded as though it could be fun. 

We soon left the compartment and began walking back to our own compartments, but I stopped in front of Ginny Weasley's section. She was talking to a few girls in her year. 

"… yeah, you should have _seen _the way she was looking at Harry. She gave me the fakest smile when she found out we were together. I just wanted to slap that stupid grin off her face and tell her to get off my man. I mean come on, why would he ever go out with _her? _…" Ginny snarled at her 'friends' and they all laughed and agreed with her. I thought it time for some fun. Well, that's fun for me, not for her. 

I opened the door and seated myself in the cubicle and looked at the 5TH years. 

"Whatever are we talking about ladies?" I coated my voice with sugary sweetness. 

"Yo-" one of Ginny's little friends began but was cut off by a kick to the shin from Ginny. 

"Yoozies. Um, er, it's a new invention of er, Fred and George, and er, it makes um, clones of people and things. Get it _yoo_zies?" Ginny tried to lie but she was horrible at it. 

"Actually I believe that Fred and George already made a creation called Yoozies and it has nothing to do with cloning." She blinked her eyes at me. It wasn't true but Ginny wouldn't know, she never talked to her brothers. 

"Oh er, maybe I'm thinking of something el-" I cut her off because I couldn't stand people lying to me. Especially when I knew they were lying. 

"Oh cut the crap Ginny. You thought I was all over Harry? How? What are you just telling your friends this so you can sound like you and Harry are this major thing?" I snapped at her. I could see her cheeks turning pink. 

"Now you wait just a dam-" She started but I cut her off again. 

"Language Ginny. Now, you want to stop spreading rumors that I was all over _your _man?" I barked and she nodded and mumbled something that sounded like a 'sorry'. I smiled at them. 

"Have a nice day girls." I told them and strode out. 

~Draco~ 

I stopped to listen to what Granger was saying to the Weasley girl and nearly choked at the coldness in her voice. 

What was Granger hiding? That's all that ran through my head. Sure she _looked _different but how do looks give someone a new personality. 

I hid in another compartment as she walked out of the younger girls compartment, a satisfied smirk on her face. 

As she walked away, I saw her lovingly caress her upper right forearm. 

It made me think, I'll tell you that … 

~Hermione~ 

You know how people are always talking about 'uncommon gifts' such as seeing the future, reading peoples minds, or making things appear out of thin air? 

I have a gift … I'm sure you're all thinking 'Um, what about magic?' Well yes, but just because you're a witch or wizard doesn't mean you have extreme gifts. 

~Flashback~ 

There was this guy named Tyler Atkinson that lived in my neighborhood. 

For a few years, Ty wouldn't give me the time of day. Then all of a sudden, one day, he showed up at my doorstep and asked me to hang out. 

Seeing as how he was extremely hot, I said 'Sure'. 

We hit it off great … that is before my 'gift' developed. 

It was 2 months into our relationship (obviously he asked me out and we were boyfriend and girlfriend), when he handed me a necklace in a box. 

As I reached to take it and my fingers wrapped around the box, another voice popped into my head. 

I know that sounds crazy but that's the only way to describe what happened. 

It was Tyler's voice! 

*I'm gonna bed this girl and then I'm through with her! God, she's eating right out of my hand! I didn't know any girl could be so easy!* 

I was watching his face, and his lips were not moving. He had a grin on his face and this twinkle in his eyes. 

"I-I thought you l-loved me T-ty!" I yelled as the tears welled up in my eyes. 

"What the hell are you talking about Mione? I just gave you a necklace!" He shouted at me. 

"B-but all you want to d-do is bed me because I-I'm easy." I growled at him and he jumped off the couch as he realized I had been reading his mind. 

"H-how did y-you kn-know that?" He whispered in a scared voice. I just bent my head and shook it in a confused way. 

"I never told anyone. Not one person. We're through." He muttered and then he was gone. 

~End Flashback~ 

You see, if I touch something that another person was holding, I can hear what they're thinking at that very moment. 

I could be holding something that Viktor Krum had touched and hear what he was thinking at that very moment, even though he was in a different country! 

There is another secret of mine and I will not tell you … 

Yet. 

~Draco~ 

We arrived at Hogwarts at precisely noon. The castle looked as it always had but it had this sort of … aura. 

It was not a good aura. It was just radiating from the castle and I knew something was in Hogwarts. Something evil. Possibly something even worse than me. Or maybe even some_one_. 

We all clambered through the entrance of Hogwarts and made our way to the Great Hall to watch the sorting and eat. 

Dumbledore made the speech that he makes every year. The one about the forbidden forest and magic in the halls, when he asked a question he had never asked before. 

"Does anyone have anything they'd like to ask or tell me before the sorting?" I swear I saw him glance at Granger and she just sat there, smirking at Dumbledore. 

"Very well then. Let the feast begin!" He yelled and food appeared in front of me. 

I nearly choked as I watched Crabbe and Goyle eat(if that's what you want to call it). Haven't they ever heard the phrase 'Chew, then swallow"? 


	4. Things You Don't Know

A/N: Wow! This was pretty fast for me to update! I think this chapter is pretty good so I hope you like it! When you're done, please review it! I'd appreciate it! Thanks! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing except WildFire!

Chapter 3: Things You Don't Know 

~Hermione~ 

I heard Malfoy come up behind me. Great, another run in with the ferret. 

"Granger! Granger! Wait up!" He called as I kept walking, making sure to speed up just as he was getting closer to me. 

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry Malferret, am I walking too fast for you?" I snarled with my back and head still turned on him. 

"No, I just don't feel the need to try and catch up with a filthy little mudblood like you." He snapped back. I whipped around as he said mudblood. 

"Malfoy, you really should catch your tongue before you talk about something you do not know." I whispered menacingly and walked closer to him with ever word. 

"What don't I know about, know-it-all? The only reason you get better grades is because all you do is have your nose buried in your books all day. I, in actuality, am smarter than you." He bragged. Yeah, ha, nice job. 

"If you're so smart, tell me why you don't know my secrets, tell me things about myself that even _I _don't know." When I started talking I was right in front of him and I kept walking until I realized he was against a wall. 

His breathing had quickened and his eyes were wide with fear. That was the right way to look, he should be scared of me. 

"But you can't because you _don't _know. You're a poor excuse for a wizard, Malfoy. You're also a poor excuse for a man." I growled and then stalked off with a gaping Malfoy looking after me. 

~Draco~ 

"But you can't because you _don't _know. You're a poor excuse for a wizard, Malfoy. You're also a poor excuse for a man." She spat at me. I _could _let her get away with calling me a 'poor excuse for a wizard' but a poor excuse for a man! Never. That little mudblood would pay dearly for what she had just done. 

"Oh Draci! What's wrong baby? What did that dirty mudblood do?" I heard some horrid noise in my ear. I turned around, expecting to see some disgusting creature … 

And I did, Pansy. 

"Would you close that mouth of yours Parkinson? I don't want to hear your screeching, thank you. If I had a problem, you ought to know that _I _would take care of it. Now," I shoved her then glared, "leave." I pointed in a random direction as she stomped off, muttering about how 'one day he'll realize what he's missing.' I should have told her that I can find a pig anywhere I wanted. 

~Hermione~ 

"Hermione! Mione!" I heard someone yelling my name at the top of their lungs. I turned to see Harry waving his arms like a maniac and running towards me. 

"Harry, calm down, your scaring the first years." I whispered as the younger girls stopped to stare at the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Sex-God. 

"Sorry, I just really wanted to talk to you. Can we meet out at the lake tonight at 7?" He breathed into my ear. I nearly threw up. 

"O-of course Harry." I told him and then raced off to Potions. 

"Take out your quills and some parchment. I would like you to write down the ingredients for the following potion." He flicked his wrist and the ingredients appeared on the blackboard. 

I quickly wrote them down, laid my quill down, and pulled out "Liquify: World's Most Difficult Potions" or so it appeared. 

Since I was in the back of the class and not one person sat near me, I slipped some different reading into the pages of "Liquify: World's Most Difficult Potions". 

At the moment it was "How To Kill Your Enemies for Dummies", a book about other spells that would torture and kill your victim. 

"Ms. Granger, would you like to tell us what potion is made with these ingredients, since it appears as though you are so _very _fascinated with potions." Snape asked me, in a voice that clearly read 'I bet you don't know the answer! Na-na-na-na-na-na!' 

I made a bit of an annoyed sigh and told him the answer as if he were asking me what my first name was. 

"The ingredients on the black board create a potion which puts someone else's thoughts in another's head. It's not switching minds, it's adding them. If this potion is made in any way incorrectly, the person taking the potion will most likely lose some of their memory." I rambled off. 

"Uh … that is correct. 1 point to Gryffindor." He said in a shaky voice. I swear, after everyone gasped, you could have heard a pin drop in class. 

"Well anyways, please pick a partner and make the *cough* potion." Snape muttered and sat down at his desk. I looked around the room, observing the pairs. 

Harry and Ron. Pansy and Millicent. Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy and … no one? Well, I suppose, no one else is worthy of his 'precious' time. Except me… 

I sauntered over to him and stood right in front of him. 

"Well let's get started." I said and began chopping up spider legs. 

"Granger! What are you doing? How dare you even _think _you are worthy of being my partner!" Malfoy hissed at me as I chuckled to myself. 

"Oh get over yourself Ferret. You are not a god no matter what anyone says, and I highly doubt anyone will be making you one anytime soon." I mocked him, not taking my eyes of the ingredients. 

"Not a god? I do believe that around here I am _the Sex God_." He said in a snotty voice. 

I couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing so hard that my face had turned bright red and everyone was looking at me. 

"Ms. Granger. What, may I ask, do you find so funny?" Snape barked at me as I slapped my knees in hysterics. 

"He-he thinks he's a S-Sex God!" I managed to get out, in between laughs. 

"Oh, but he is!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked and began glaring at me. 

"Granger, detention Saturday for causing a scene." Snape yelled at me. 

"Whatever." I muttered as I gathered my things and walked out of the room because the class was over. 

~Draco~ 

That girl was going to pay so dearly that she wouldn't know what hit her until he had her humiliated in front of the entire school. 

After all, the wench did humiliate me in Potions. How dare she think that I'm not a Sex God. I mean for crying out loud, I have perfect hair, no longer gelled by the way, gorgeous blue eyes, a perfectly built body, and a grin to die for. What girl can't say they don't want a piece of me? 

Anyways … I was surprised that Snape had given Granger a point in potions. I mean … she was Gryffindor _and _a mudblood! 

Has hell frozen over? 

~Hermione~

I remembered that I was supposed to meet Harry at the lake that night so I quickly pulled my sweater around me and walked out towards the body of water, where I saw him sitting.

"What's up Harry?" I forced a grin as I sat down and asked him.

"Um, oh I'm glad you're here Hermione. I just um wanted to tell you -" he started but cut _himself _off by leaning in and kissing me.

I quickly pushed him away and slapped him.

"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing Potter?" I screamed at him. Oops, probably shouldn't have said Potter.

"Oh Gods! Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean- I just- I uh - I'm leaving now!" He muttered as he stood up and raced off.

Well, I just hope I can forget that horrific event. 

I went to detention on Saturday night which was just putting the jars and bottles in alphabetical order. Pretty lame detention. 

We had the day off after Sunday because the 5TH years were going on a field trip to some weird seminar thing, so the 6TH and 7TH years could do whatever they wanted. 

Most of them decided to go to Hogsmeade or just hang out in the castle but I decided to go out. 

To muggle London to dance a little bit. 

I never used to dance until one time, my friends decided to drag me along and _make _me dance where I found out I had a knack for it. 

I threw on a white baby tee and a plain pair of shorts. I didn't want anyone to see … the _thing,_ so I threw my cloak on until I got to the club. 

20 minutes later, I stepped into WildFire, hung my cloak up and walked out to the dance floor. 

I knew that there wouldn't be any wizards or witches there because this was a very 'secret' club and known only to the best dancers in London. 

"Hey, nice tattoo, where'd you get it?" Someone came up to me and said. 

"Um uh, I got it in a little tattoo parlor in America." I told him and then walked away. 

Other people commented on the 'tattoo' all night and I didn't worry until I heard a very familiar voice. 

~Draco~  
I don't know what made me follow her but I decided to. The way she kind of snuck out of the castle made me wonder just what she was up to. 

I looked at my surroundings and realized that we were in muggle London. 

Then I saw the sign, WildFire. I had been here before a few times because I used to have some pureblood friends who actually came out to the _muggle _clubs and made me come along. 

When I told my mom about this, she (being more okay with muggles) insisted I get lessons on 'that' kind of dancing. 

So I guess I was good since I had learned. I followed her as she whipped off her cloak and strutted onto the dance floor. 

I had to admit that what she was wearing that night looked good but she was still a mudblood. 

Then I heard someone say something to her, which made me really think. 

"Nice tattoo you got there little lady." 

I snuck off to the bar and ordered a drink and then I saw her dance. 

She was a pretty good dancer and she sure got a lot of attention from guys. At school, she didn't come across as that kind of girl and didn't seem that attractive but when she _danced _she was … well one word, yum. 

Then I got a pretty good glance at it and tried to convince myself that it was simply a real tattoo that looked like it or possibly that she had gotten it for a joke. 

But I knew that I had to find this out for myself. I quickly made my way through the crowd and grabbed her arm. 

"The Dark Mark!" I screamed at her as she turned and stared at me, horrified. The we noticed the spotlight on us. 

"Well isn't this just a coincidence, the two best dancers ever to step into WildFire, on the floor together. Make a circle everyone as our King and Queen of Dance shake it!" 

~Hermione and Draco~ 

Oh no! Now we have to _dance _together! 


	5. Tattoo?

A/N: Okay, I know this is a REALLY short chapter, but I'm kind of having a writer's block and I was hoping I could get some reviews and maybe some suggestions on what comes next! Also, I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been so busy with my website and other stuff, but it's here now! I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5: Tattoo? 

~Draco~ 

A song came on that had no words but was just a bunch of hip hop music compiled together, so it was easy to dance to. 

At first we were a bit turned off by the idea of dancing together, but after a while we just kind of got into it and I stopped thinking. 

I forgot that she was Hermione Granger, the mudblood whom I had loathed since our first year. 

All I _really _knew was that she was a very good looking girl and that she was dancing with me. 

I pulled her close and started rocking my hips against hers, deciding that I would ask her about the "tattoo" right now. 

"What is with your little so called tattoo?" I asked her, making sure to say it just loud enough so she could hear me over the music. 

"Oh, I dunno, what does it look like to you?" She answered in a mocking tone. 

"Look Granger, I know what it _looks _like, I want to know if that's what it really is." I hissed at her as we spun around and swayed with the beat. 

"Oh no, how could you _ever _think that? That's a _completely normal _tattoo from a _completely normal _tattoo parlor." She said in a voice that made it hard for me to tell if she was being serious or sarcastic so I replied with an idiotic 'Uhhhh…' 

"It's the Dark Mark, Malfoy." My eyes widened and she repeated, "The Dark Mark", as if I hadn't heard her the first time. 

"I heard but I don't know if I believe it. Little Miss Know-It-All? With the Dark Mark? That's just … implausible."

"Oh really now? Ever wonder who the 'great new Death Eater' that Voldemort is training _personally _is?" She snapped at me. 

"It can't be you! I mean sure you're really talented and you're a great witch …" I stopped and realized what I just said. 

Had I realize just _complimented _the mudblood? Had I told her that she was good? Had I admitted it? 

"Oh, would you say that again after I grab a tape recorder?" She asked in a joking tone. 

"Not on your life." I muttered and went back to grinding with her. 

~Hermione~ 

Okay, so he'd figured me out. I had the Dark Mark … so did he! 

"So, are you going to go tell Dumbledore and Potter so they can try and get me to change my mind?" I nearly gagged at talking about Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. 

Dumbledore, yes he was a great wizard, a loony, but great. 

And Harry … he was 17 and one of the most famous wizards ever. Something he _loved _to show off. 

"No, actually I'm not. So, why'd you get the Dark Mark?" He asked me in a quiet voice. 

"Okay, can we _please _talk about this when we get back to school? I'm bloody tired and I want to get a drink." I told him and began separating from him but he pulled me back and kept grinding with me. 

"You're an excellent dancer." He whispered in my ear. 

I pulled away, sick of him groping me, thinking I didn't notice, and marched to the bar. 

"Whiskey." I told him in my most grown up voice. 

"I.D.?" The bartender asked. 

"Pepsi." I muttered and he laughed. 

"Mione, I've known you for 2 years now, I _know _how old you are!" He chuckled as he poured me my soda. 

"Yeah, well I could use some alcohol once in a while." I murmured and he snickered again. 

"Wait! I'm thinking that if you're a Death Eater you must be a pureblood …" I heard his voice trail off. 

"No, I'm afraid you're wrong, as always. I'm still a _muggleborn_. But, just because I am not of pure blood does not mean that I am worse at magic then you, as a matter of fact, I'd bet I'm 10 times better than you are!" I told him huffily, stomped away, and got lost in the crowd. 

~Draco~ 

I couldn't find her for another hour but when I did she was grabbing her cloak and heading out the door. 

I was shocked to notice that she wasn't paying attention to all of the men who were fawning over her. 

"You've changed Granger." I put my hand on her wrist to stop her. She spun around furiously. 

"Nice of you to notice. Are you sure you passed first year?" She asked in an annoyed voice. 

"Oh, you're not such a little mouse anymore are you?" I hissed at her. 

"That's right. You're the mouse, I'm the cat." She smirked at me. "Why are you still holding my wrist?" She asked in an odd voice. 

"Um… uh… I was uh …" I stammered. Come on Malloy! What's with you? 

"Just full of words aren't we Malfoy?" She asked in a smug tone. 

I dropped her wrist immediately and began walking along side her. 

"I still can't believe that _you_, of all people, would have the Dark Mark." I repeated. 

"Well, you better start believing it." She muttered. 

"So … would you tell me why you're in Gryffindor, how you're a mud – I mean muggleborn and you're a Death Eater?" I asked her exactly what I wanted to be answered. 

"I'm in Gryffindor because that's where the Sorting Hat placed me. Now that I'm a Death Eater, I should probably ask Dumbledore to re-sort me, but think about all of the information I get from the Gryffindors. Ok, so I'm a muggleborn. What's the big deal. I'm devoted to the Dark Side and am fully behind the Dark Lord." She told me in a confident voice. 

"What made you do it?" I asked in a meek voice. 

"I suppose I couldn't really figure out the difference between the two sides are. I mean, Dumbledore and the Aurors are fighting for what _they _feel is right. For everything to be peaceful and good. The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters are fighting for what we think is right. For power and what we want. Dumbledore needs to wake up and learn that there is never going to be real peace in our world. Never." She spat the last part out. 

'Wow' was all that I could say. I had never heard anyone put it quite like that but now that I thought about it, it made perfect sense. 

We walked back to Hogwarts in silence. 

"We're not friends." She said quite simply and went into her room. 

"Oookay." I said and walked into mine. 

~Hermione~ 

Stupid Draco Malfoy, I hope he didn't think that we'd be friends after all of this. So I'm somewhat like him. So, that means nothing. I will always, and forever hate him. 

But … well what's the reason of hating him? I mean we're both Death Eaters, we both hate Potter, and we're both the same type. 

So why should I not like him? 

Oh right, he only harassed me for 6 years. No big deal! 

Ok, I'm not entirely sure what to do in this situation. 


End file.
